1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a substrate mounting method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known connector with a built-in electronic component includes a connector housing, first and second terminals, and a chip-shaped electronic component. One end of each of the first and second terminals is fixed to the connector housing. The other end of each of the first and second terminals is electrically connected to a substrate circuit. The ends of the first and second terminals fixed to the connector housing are electrically connected to each other by the electronic component. In the connector with the built-in electronic component is connected to the first and second terminals by solder, and one end of the second terminal is connected to the substrate circuit (wiring pattern formed on a substrate) by solder (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2002-184532 and 2002-170632).